Shopping Spree
by RosalieAnneliese
Summary: An Amanda/Casey story. Casey gets in trouble for going on a shopping spree without permission and spending way too much money.


"Casey Lynn, come here, please."

Casey's ears perked up and her hands automatically went back to protect her jean-clad bottom. Nothing good ever happened when Amanda called her by her full name. Knowing better than to keep Amanda waiting, Casey dropped what she was doing and went in search of her wife. She found her sitting at the kitchen table going through the mail, and in her hand was a bill. Specifically, a bill that Casey had hoped and prayed would never come. Casey could practically see the steam coming out of Amanda's ears.

"Sit your naughty bottom down and start explaining, little girl." Amanda ordered firmly, motioning toward the chair next to her. She was angry enough to yell, and careful not to.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am." was the only thing Casey could think of to say after several long moments of silence, hanging her head in shame.

"Well, I'm glad you're sorry, but 'sorry' doesn't explain this bill. Did a millionaire die and leave us a gold mine that I don't know about? Between the two of us, we are going to have to work _at least_ six months of overtime to pay this off. I want to know _why_ you decided to go on a major shopping spree without bothering to ask for permission."

"I don't know, Ma'am. I was stressed out and I just needed to go shopping." Casey blushed, knowing that her argument was weak.

Amanda struggled to refrain from rolling her eyes. This wasn't the first time this had happened, nor was it the second. Casey got stressed out easily, and her solution whenever she was stressed out was to shop her stress away. Amanda loved to spoil Casey and was very generous in how much money she allowed Casey to spend each month. However, when she set limits she expected those limits to be obeyed, and clearly Casey had not been obedient.

"Go wait for me in the corner. Jeans and panties down, hands on your head. You're getting a spanking." Amanda passed down Casey's sentence.

Casey couldn't help but let out a soft whine, but she knew better than to argue, so with a reluctant 'yes, ma'am', she got up and headed off to the bedroom. She hated corner time more than anything, but she knew what would happen if she wasn't standing there when Amanda came in, so Casey pulled down her jeans and panties, put her hands on her head, and stood in the corner with a sour feeling in her stomach. Amanda left Casey standing in the corner for about half an hour while she remained sitting at the kitchen table, breathing deeply and slowly calming down. She knew better than to punish Casey when she wasn't calm. When Amanda felt calm, she got up and went to the bedroom, pleased to find Casey standing in the corner where she was supposed to be.

"Come here, little girl," Amanda called as she sat down on the bed, "why are you getting a spanking?"

"Because I was irresponsible with the credit card, Ma'am. Again." Casey responded sadly.

"Until further notice, you'll check with me about any purchase that isn't a necessity, and if you ever pull anything like this again, today's spanking will feel like a tickle because clearly the spankings you've gotten for this in the past have not been effective enough. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Over." Amanda pointed to her lap, and Casey draped herself across it.

Amanda spanked HARD all over Casey's bare bottom and sit-spots. Casey did her best to take it like a good girl, but quickly found herself crying and pleading with Amanda to stop, even though she knew that asking for a spanking to stop was against the rules. She deserved every single smack and was supposed to accept it like a big girl. Amanda listened to Casey's pleading for a few minutes, and then paused.

"What happens when you ask me to stop, little girl?"

"I'm sorry! I'll be good! Please not the gag!" Casey pleaded, tears streaming down her face.

"Stand up and bring it to me. Now." Amanda swatted Casey's right thigh VERY hard.

Casey got to her feet and reluctantly went to the dresser where she rummaged through a drawer and returned to Amanda's side with the gag. Amanda placed the red rubber ball in Casey's mouth and tied it behind her head.

"You know better than to ask me to stop when you are being punished. This spanking is over when I say it is and not one smack before then. Do you understand?" Amanda asked firmly. Casey nodded her head since she couldn't speak.

"Good. Back over my knee, now. This spanking is far from finished." Amanda guided Casey back over her lap and resumed the spanking.

Casey cried, the gag in her mouth muffling the sound. She clasped her hands together as if in prayer to avoid reaching back and crossed her ankles to avoid kicking. She hated having the gag in her mouth; it made her feel helpless. When Casey's bottom was practically as red as her hair, Amanda paused again.

"Stand up. You're getting the belt, then it will be over." Amanda helped Casey to her feet and guided her into the proper position, bent across the bed, before going to the closet and retrieving the belt.

Amanda walked back over to where Casey lay on the bed. The blonde detective sighed, hearing her beloved wife sobbing through the gag in her mouth. This was killing her, but she _had_ to be strict. If she let Casey get away with her behavior, there would be worse trouble down the line. Casey was impulsive and needed Amanda's strict guidance. Amanda put her right hand on the small of Casey's back to help keep her in place, and raised the belt.

"One." Amanda counted aloud since Casey couldn't do it herself. There was about three seconds between swats, enough time to give Casey the full benefit of each one.

Twenty five swats later, Casey was lying limp across the bed sobbing hard. Amanda's anger had completely drained away as she gently untied the gag in Casey's mouth and let it fall.

"Into the corner with you." Amanda ordered Casey to her usual post-spanking corner time, resisting the urge to forego corner time and just gather Casey into her arms.

Casey stood in the corner for the full fifteen minutes, sobbing and tentatively rubbing her bottom, grateful she had a Top who allowed her to rub her bottom after a spanking.

"Come here to me, precious girl." Amanda called gently.

Upon hearing Amanda call her by her nickname, which was always a sign of forgiveness, Casey burst into tears of relief and practically ran to Amanda's side, throwing herself into her wife's arms, profusely apologizing and babbling promises to be a good girl. Amanda immediately gathered Casey up and cuddled her close to her heart, more than willing to shower Casey with all of the tender love and affection she wanted after such a hard punishment. Amanda was very strict, but she loved Casey with every fiber of her being and hated making her little redhead cry. It was one thing to take Casey across her knee in playful fun, which was something that she loved to do often. She loved to give Casey a pleasurable warmth on her bottom and make her squeak and squeal cutely. Punishing Casey was not fun for either one of them. Punishment spankings were long and hard and emotional and exhausting.

"There, there. It's all over now, baby. All over." Amanda assured Casey kindly.

"I'm so sorry!" Casey wept on Amanda's shoulder.

"I know you are, sweetheart. It's all over. My precious girl has a clean slate now. Everything is forgiven. Do you understand why you got a spanking, precious?" Amanda tenderly ran her fingers through Casey's hair, kissing her forehead.

"I h-have to watch my s-spending." Casey hiccuped, slowly calming down.

"Good girl. I love you, and I want to give you the things that you want. But when I say 'no', I mean 'no'."

Amanda rocked Casey slowly as Casey gradually stopped crying. She wasn't going to lecture her any further than that. The punishment was over and the lesson had, hopefully, been learned. If not, Amanda would be there to lovingly apply a harder lesson next time. But for now, life was returning to normal in the Rollins-Novak household.

"Lay down, precious. I'll get you something for your bottom." Amanda offered kindly, helping Casey lie down on the bed with her head on a pillow. Amanda kissed the side of her face and then disappeared into the master bathroom to retrieve a cold cloth for her wife's sore bottom. When Amanda returned, she grinned. Her sweet Casey had fallen asleep.


End file.
